


Red Light

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Gay, LGBTQ, Pride, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: After deciding that she was done with the assassins life due to her impending concept that it hard turned her evil. Lena has to decided if she wants to continue her life as an assassins in order to save her girlfriend (Kara) from the grips of one of the most deadly serial killers. Or if she will hold tight to her mindset of not wanting to kill anyone ever again and possibly risk losing the love of her life.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena POV  
I stand on top of the roof of a building I couldn't remember the name of. I knell down and pull out my gun. I aim it over the edge of the roof and for a minute I have second thoughts.  
"Oh come on babe.... got cold feet" Kara placed her arms on mine and pretends to make my finger pull the trigger.  
I shrug her off slightly.  
"Shhh you are breaking my concentration" I close one of my eyes and fix my aim.  
"Shoot" she whispers in my ear.  
I pull the trigger and the guy I had been aiming at falls to the ground blood splattered on the buildings walls. I hear someone scream. 

"Good job babe" Kara stands up and so do I.  
I look at Kara and roll my eyes.  
Me and Kara had been doing this "job" for years now. We were assassins.  
"You could have killed him" I say as we make our way off the roof.  
She crosses her arms and huffs "its way hotter when you do it"  
I put my finger to my mouth indicating for her to be silent.

I peep behind a wall and motion for her to cut the corner.  
"Shot. On your right" she nods and pulls out her gun

She runs out past me and before I know it she is unloading a clip.  
She sighs and puts her gun away.   
"All clear" she says and waves me over.  
I step over the guys dead body and try not  
To let my newly formed good thoughts get the best of me.  
"Our work is never done" she says with a laugh and I nod.

We get into the car and Kara pulls out of the ally way quickly. I look out the window and ponder what my life would be like if I had never fell inlove with Kara and had never accepted this job.... done all these bad things.  
Kara looks over at me and puts and arm on my shoulder.  
"Babe don't do it to yourself" she says softly looking back at the road.  
I sigh and wish it was that easy. I had never felt disappointed in me and Kara. She was great, she was exceptional really. Kara was everything I had ever wanted but this job was getting to me.

"Sunflower" Kara whispers this and I almost don't hear her.  
"You are a good person and someone has to do this job. Don't beat your self up about the work you do"   
She isn't looking at me and I'm still staring out the window but I can tell her eyes are caring and possibly watery.  
"You are absolutely right"   
I couldn't keep beating myself up about the things I did. I mean other people do bad things and never even think twice about it and they live happy carefree life's.

Kara pulls into our drive way. She turns off the car and turns to me.  
"Lena I love you" she whispers and leans over to kiss my cheek.  
I smile as my entire body warms up.  
"And I love you"   
She grabs our guns from off the back seat and gets out the car.  
She walks over to my door and opens it quickly.  
"Come on babe" she says as she slings the guns over her shoulder and holds a hand out towards me.  
I smile and grab her arm.  
She pull me close and kisses my softly. For a moment nothing mattered. The jobs. The killing. The bad things. The shitty people. For a moment the only thing that mattered was Kara and being here with her in this moment.

"See love ..... what we do is not so bad" Kara says kissing my forehead softly.


	2. Under the light

Kara POV

Lena sits on the couch her legs crossed watching Greys anatomy from the beginning for the thousandth time. I lean slightly against the frame of our bed room door and clear my throat enough for her to hear. She turns around slowly clearly still interested in the show.  
"Oh wow" she says as she stands up and walks closer to me. "Is this new love?"  
I nod and look down at what I'm wearing. I had ordered lingerie just for the fun of it.

"Oh We are gonna have fun tonight" she wraps one arm around my waist and kisses my neck and then quickly wraps her other arm around me.   
"Fun? I like fun"  
"I know you do" she whispers softly before lifting me up and off the ground.  
I wrap my legs around her tightly and entangle my hands on her silk like hair.  
She plants small soft kisses on my neck and then my chin. I can feel her hands rubbing my back.   
She backs into the bed room and lays me down on the bed softly. She smiles down at me and I can feel every inch of my sanity and composure slip away. I wanted her.

Lena takes off her shirt and pants and casually throws them off and onto the ground.  
"You make my life worth living" she says softly before bending down and kissing my stomach. She kisses down to my thighs and then makes her way back up again.  
"Such a tease" I say to her.  
Lena chuckles to her self and slowly slips my panties off and throws it on the floor where her own clothes are scattered.  
Before I know it I can feel her warm tongue against my clit and the world seems blurry.  
I grab her head tightly and try to keep my composure.  
I pull at her hair and then slowly let go realizing I wouldn't know how tightly I was truly pulling.  
Lena slides her fingers into me and I gasp for air.  She kisses my lips softly and then licks my neck.  
"I love you Kara Danvers" she whispers as I climax twice. My entire body shaking.  
She pulls her fingers out of me and puts them in her mouth.  
"Mmmm" she chuckles "gosh Kara no wonder I keep doing the job I do with you"

She climbs into the bed and wraps her arms and legs around me tightly. I rub her arm as she kisses my cheek.  
"I'll never get sick of this Danvers..... of you"  
I can't see her face behind me but I can tell she's smiling softly and looking at me like I am the only person in the world. I swallow hard and try to slow down my breathing. Her love made me feel like my world was spinning like my brain was dizzy in undying unending love. She was truly my soulmate.  
I turn around to face her.  
"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Lena"  
She smiles and kisses my lips softly.

We lay there for a minute before we hear a window break. Both me and Lena jump up and grab our guns from under the bed. Lena throws on her shirt that she tossed to the ground and I grab a shirt from off my dresser.  
"You take left" Lena gives me directions as she heads off right.  
"I love you" she whispers quietly.   
She always did that when she thought ether one or both of us may die in a fight .  
I swallow the lump in my throats and try to shake it off.  
I hit the lift corner my gun aimed and ready.


End file.
